Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a refrigerator, a home appliance and a method of operating the same, and more specifically, to a refrigerator that may simply calculate power consumed, a home appliance, and a method of operating the same.
Background
In general, refrigerators are used to keep food fresh for a long time. A refrigerator has a freezing compartment for keeping food frozen, a refrigerating compartment for keeping food cold, and a cooling cycle for cooling the freezing compartment and refrigerating compartment. The operation of the refrigerator is controlled by a controller performing the cooling cycle.
As the kitchen area turns into a main family room from a mere “meal” space, the fridge, as a key element of the kitchen, demands to get bigger so that all of the family members can use it, and calls for an advance in functions in light of quality and quantity.